(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a curl correction device that corrects curl of a sheet and an image forming apparatus that is equipped with a housing for the curl correction device.
(ii) Related Art
In an image forming apparatus used for an electro-photographic copier and a printer, a photoreceptor is charged and exposed to a light, thereby forming an electrostatic latent image on the surface thereof. The electrostatic latent image is developed with a toner, thereby generating a toner image which is then transferred onto a sheet directly or indirectly, for example, via an intermediate transfer member. Subsequently, the sheet to which the toner image is transferred is heated and pressed to fix the toner image to the sheet, thereby forming an image on the sheet. Here, as a fixing device for fixing the transferred toner image to a sheet, there has been widely known a fixing device that has a rotating heating roll equipped with a heater and a pressure roll or a pressure belt that is disposed adjacent to the heating roll with a sheet interposed therebetween and that pressurizes the heating roll. Sheets output from a fixing device such as those described above sometimes have curls (curl of paper), which are difficult to be stacked appropriately on an exit tray, thereby causing paper jam when post-processing by a sorter or the like is required.